Friends Vs True Friends
by Kyryst
Summary: There was a reason Happosai created the training for Anything Goes the way he did, it's just that nobody else figured it out. The Seven Deadly Sins...


Rumiko Takeishi owns Ranma 1/2 . I just get to play with the characters a little bit.

Yeah… Another attack by the plot bunnies. I am really trying to write some of my other stories further, but it isn't going well.

Friends Vs. True Friends

_There is a saying that has been around, and keeps going around. Some people laugh, some disregard it, but others, they get uncomfortable, real antsy, when they hear it. "Friends help friends move furniture. True friends help friends move bodies."_

Ranma stumbled under the weight he was carrying for what seemed like the hundredth time. He wasn't quite sure how long he'd been walking with the puffy green duffel bag on his back, with its strap across his chest. All he knew was that he had to keep a hold of the hiking backpack in front of him, and keep walking. He couldn't see due to the blindfold he was wearing, but he was definitely _not_ paying attention to the places they were moving through. No; he wasn't paying attention to the faint sense of distortion that flashed around him, or the atmospheres he was feeling… Not at all, not while he was desperately holding on to the last shreds of his composure by his fingertips. It was all he could do to focus on the _now_ and not the recent past...

"How far're we from the place Ryoga?"

He heard a grunt from in front of him, "It ain't too much further. Why? You _tired_ or somethin', Ranma?" A faint thread of mocking ran through his voice, but there was a surprising lack of animosity. "Nah, I can keep going for a while yet-" This admission was made a lie by the stumbling of his feet over some loose rocks, causing him to tug on the oversized pack once again. Ryoga chuckled tiredly, "Don't worry, we're almost to the halfway spot. Once we get there, there is a place to rest for a moment." Ranma gave a short hum as he wondered how exactly this situation had occurred again.

* * *

Ranma was wondering around the Nerima district with a purpose. He was suppressing his ki in order to sense out other auras. Right now he was looking for Happosai. He had been get a distinctly bad feeling because of the way Happosai had been looking at all the members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew as it was known to the resident of the ward. Basically, it included all the semi-permanent martial Artists who allied themselves with him against outside threats.

As he followed the ki-scent of tobacco, old man, and female undergarments, he was hoping that his bad feeling was any going to be Happosai going on a larger than normal panty-raid and nothing… worse. This was even counting the fact that he was not quite sure what worse would be. Ah… found him!

Ranma slowly moved closer to the edge of the roof. He was careful to suppress his ki further, trying to blend it into the background chi of the city. Happosai was talking on the phone, and was that a silencing ki-shield around him? Wow. Ranma carefully brought up an opposing frequency shield around his head so he could listen in. He had to be careful, though. The old lech was keeping up an active guard against eavesdroppers, watching everything around him. He had to give the panty-thief props for the large amount of little tricks he was employing to keep his conversation secure. Three hundred years or more was a massive amount of experience, and one Happosai normally lorded over everyone but Khu Lon.

Ranma strained his ears as he tried to listen in.

"Number Eight, do you have the materials ready? " A gruff voice that spoke through the phone speaker. "Yes, I have all Seven Sins under surveillance. I can pick them up any time."

Wait, behind him! As he spun around he saw Ryoga walking across the roof, holding up a map and muttering to himself. He shot over to him, slapping a hand over the lost-boy's mouth and wrapped the Umi-senken around the both of them. He spoke quickly, trying to outrace the volatile temper the wanderer held. " Look, you've got ta be quiet. Ahm spy'n on da ole perv, he's bin actin' weird, and now he's up to sumthin'." Ryoga gave him a narrow-eyed glare, but dropped down and crawled to the edge with him. Ranma brought the counter-field to the silence field around the old man back up, only now just within the bounds of the Umi-senken so the both of them could hear the conversation again. Happosai had stopped talking to take a long, slow, look at the rooftops before turning back to his phone.

"What was wrong?" came the voice on the phone. "Nothing, just a little piggy getting lost again, a hereditary curse to be precise." The grandmaster said with a snigger.

Next to him, Ryoga tensed with suppressed fury. Honestly though, Ranma understood where the lech was coming from. Ryoga's direction had him pass through Nerima incredibly often anymore, sometimes he appeared and disappeared within just a couple minutes or ten meters. It was incredibly frustrating to those who had strong ki-sensing ability to watch him appear and disappear. "Shh. Just keep listening." He said to Ryoga.

"I even have a bonus for you. All seven sacrifices are either virgin females, or can become so with a little judicious use of Jusenkyo Instant Nyannichuan Water. Plus, they all have high ki-reservoirs. I've been prepping the oldest of them for decades, and they've even prepared their children the same way." This speech came from the lips of the old man.

"Excellent. The Demon should be very satisfied with that. It has stated that it will reward us beyond the contracted rejuvenated longevity if all seven sin representations were virgins. The power of the sacrilege and blood sacrifice should be massive enough that there will be power spill-off to us, all Thirteen of us."

"Yes, I look forward to the ritual. I have the ritual room prepared, and will began gathering the Seven Sacrifices in three days. That will leave enough time till the ritual date in a week. I trust you will inform the others, and that everything is ready?"

Ranma and Ryoga looked at each other in total horror. Both could see who Happosai was referring to.

"Indeed, I will tell them to look forward to an exemplar event, one they should strive to match." The man on the other end hung up. Happosai looked around before concealing the satellite phone he was using back into his Hidden Weapons Space. He looked around again before finishing the cup of tea he was drinking and then flagging the waitress over and paying her. He even looked the part of a geriatric old man as he spoke to her, got up, and walked away!

Ranma and Ryoga were looking at each other in horror. A demon summoning and a demon-bargain! This was bad, heading straight to horrorific.


End file.
